New Kid on the Block
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF It was Casey's first day at the Pai Zhuq Academy. The future red Jungle Fury power ranger catches the eye of the future yellow Jungle Fury power ranger. Not only does he catch Lily's eye, but he distracts her, effectively ruining her ability to spar.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This is based loosely off "Welcome to the Jungle Part 1."**

**New Kid on the Block**

At the Pai Zhuq Academy, Lily and Theo were sparring with one another. In terms of skill level, they were evenly matched. Lily had the height advantage, but then again so did practically everyone who faced Theo. Nevertheless, the two had been sparring for well over ten minutes, and Lily hadn't been able to get a hit in on Theo, nor was he able to get a hit in on her.

The two students matched one another punch for punch, kick for kick. Attack after attack was parried. Their stalemate had attracted quite the audience. Several other cubs and students were now watching the two best friends spar. Both combatants displayed great stamina, as neither of them had broken a sweat. Neither of them showed the slightest sign of fatigue.

Theo and Lily weren't exactly new at the Academy. Both had been attending for quite some time now. Therefore, they were quite familiar with the student body at the Pai Zhuq Academy.

Out of the corner of Lily's eye, she saw someone she was not familiar with. He, like her, was wearing what Lily liked to call "pajamas." All the students, cub or not, wore the same attire. This cub had short brown hair that looked to be spiked even though there was no sign of hair gel in it. He had brown eyes and chiseled facial features. Lily reckoned he was about a head taller than she was.

Lily was so busy checking out this new cub that she didn't feel Theo grab her by the arm. The next thing Lily knew, she had been flipped on her back. She looked up only to see her best friend standing over her. He offered her his hand, and she accepted it. Theo helped her to her feet.

Lily looked around at her surroundings. Various students were handing one another money in the form of dollar bills. Apparently, the students decided to place bets on who would win her and Theo's sparring session. She spotted the cub that had distracted her and saw that not only did he have a huge grin on his face, but he was laughing at her too.

"Excuse me, Theo," Lily said before making her way over to this cub.

As soon as this cub saw Lily coming, he wiped the smirk off his face, and clasped his hands behind his back.

"So, you think that was funny, do you?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the cub before her.

He was safely behind his little station. The bench he was standing behind had a basket of terry cloth towels and a basin of distilled water on top of it. The basin had a metal ladle in it, and next to the basin were little goblets.

"What? No! I was just thinking about a joke my little sister told me yesterday," the cub answered.

"Right. Sure you were," Lily replied not convinced.

"Is there anything I can get for you? A towel perhaps?" the cub suggested as he reached into the basket of towels, picked up the top one, and held it out for Lily to grab.

Lily responded by blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, and crossing her arms over her chest. That was the universal sign for 'no.'

"No? You look a little parched. How about some water then?" the cub asked as he scooped up some water with the ladle and poured it into a goblet. He held the goblet out in front of him.

"Will you cut that out?!" Lily asked annoyed by this cub's antics.

As annoyed as she was by the cub's antics, she also found them to be actually kind of cute. _Stupid cub! It's your fault I lost my sparring session with Theo!_

"Well, if you don't want a towel, and you don't want any water, then I'm afraid I can't help you. So, I'll see you around," the cub said winking at Lily.

He placed the goblets in with the basket of towels. He stuffed the basket of towels underneath one arm. He then balanced the basin of water in his other hand, and walked away from his station.

Theo was now standing at his best friend's side. "What was that all about?"

Lily turned to face Theo. "That cub I was just talking to, have you ever seen him before?" she inquired.

"No. It must be his first day. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

Lily stared at the cub's retreating form and then realized that she didn't even find out what his name was.

**The End**


End file.
